Such a lock is previously known from the patent specifications U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,177, 4,815,307, 5,640,865 and 5,067,335 (all in the name of Widén). In the locks disclosed in these references, each tumbler assembly has a finger portion projecting outwardly therefrom, either in different angular directions or at different positions, such that the longitudinal distribution of the outer ends (contact portions) of the finger portions generally differs from the normally regular distribution of the locking tumblers themselves in the longitudinal direction, i.e. in parallel with the key slot.
In this way, the number of code combinations can be made very high. Each tumbler assembly is elevationally movable in the associated cavity and, in addition, the specific position of the contact portion in said longitudinal direction along the key slot provides further code possibilities.
These known locks provide a great number of code combinations, and also a high security against picking.